St Jerome Days
by Enski
Summary: Shorts loosely based from HMI episodes and book events. Red/Moon.
1. Crochet

**Title:** Crochet  
**Fandom:** Half Moon Investigations  
**Characters:** Red Sharkey/Fletcher 'Half Moon' Moon  
**Word Count:** 514  
**Rating:** PG, 12+  
**Summary:** Half Moon goes back to dabbling in crocheting.  
**Author's Notes:** No real note, I just thought it was cute that Fletcher use to crochet :3

* * *

"I thought you said that crocheting was just a fad."

"It is. ...Was. I'm just bored, is all."

"Right... So what are you making?"

"It's something of a newsboys' cap; nothing really."

Moon continues on, moving the needle and tugging the string tightly into place. This goes on, with Red behind him leaning on the chair, for a few minutes until the older boy stands back up and checks his mobile.

"This is interesting and all, but I gotta get home. Tell me how it turns out when you finish."

"'Kay. See ya Red."

The next week, Moon walks up to the front of the Sharkey house and knocks on the door. With no answer, he helps himself in and heads straight to Red's room. He pokes his head inside and gives a small hello.

"Half Moon? What are you- ?"

"I just finished everything, and I wanted you to be the first to see."

Fletcher dropped his book bag and began to open it. Red watched as he saw a fairly large bundle in the boy's arms.

"So, um, here's the cap."

The brunette fumbles through the crochet mess to put the hat on his own head. He shakes his head a bit and smiles.

"It's a bit big on me, but not too bad. And I made something for you too, Red. "

This got the Sharkey's attention. He watched the smaller boy place his goods on his bed and then pulled out a long hole-y fabric. Red leaned his head in question until Fletcher moved in front of him and placed it around his neck. Moon tugged and brushed it out, taking a step back to admire his work.

"A scarf?"

"Yeah. I think it came out good, especially the decal. "

Red took in the scarf wrapped around him. A nice dark shade of brown and- what was that? At the end of it was something looking like a red shark. He gave a smile as he ran his thumb over it. He had to admit, the feel of the material plus Half Moon's skill made one incredible scarf.

"It's really nice, Moon. But ah- what's the rest of that?"

"Oh, um..."

Flecther trailed off as he picked up and held out the last crochet piece. Before him was a very large reddish coloured blanket that, Red guessed, was a bit taller than himself. It took some time for the smaller boy to find his voice again.

"I, uh, had some leftover yarn so I made this for us. Er, as in, when we're doing desk work and it gets chilly or... something."

Okay, Red had to laugh now. He didn't always get a fumbling Fletcher. He had to wonder if his face was as red as the blanket. The Sharkey gave a smile.

"Fletch... C'mere."

He lifted himself from his place, tugging on the blanket and Half Moon in tow. When he sat back down, Red had switched Moon's and the blanket's positions. A blushing brunette was in his lap while the blanket covered them.

"Perfect fit, huh Moon?"


	2. Don't Trust The Underground

**Title:** Don't Trust the Underground  
**Fandom:** Half Moon Investigations  
**Characters:** Red Sharkey/Fletcher 'Half Moon' Moon, Papa Sharkey  
**Word Count:** 263  
**Rating:** PG, 12+  
**Summary:** Fletcher can call Papa Sharkey 'Papa' now, too.  
**Author's Notes:** I wanted to call this 'Call Me Papa,' but then I remembered Dominique Kehoe ;D

* * *

"Half Moon, you can call me Papa instead of Mr. Sharkey, you know."

"Um, excuse me?"

"Well just figuring that since you and Red have hit it off, and I'm not sure if you're official or not, ya might as well start calling me that."

"W-What? Me and R-Red?"  
"Papa! What are you- No, no there's-," The young boys started, their voices raised in embarrassment and confusion.

Did he say something wrong? Granted Papa Sharkey hadn't been the best dad around but he thought…

"I-I'm sorry boys. But from what Dominique told me, I just assumed that-"

"Papa, what did Dominique tell you?"

The older Sharkey tensed at the defensive force in his son's voice, "I had gone to visit Dominique, just to say hello and see how she was doing, and before I left she told me to tell you two 'Congratulations.' She also mentioned something about a nice couples' cafe opening soon Downtown. I asked her what she meant by that and she said that since your partnership was doing so well, she wanted to reward you two with that tip. But then she started laughing so I left right after that. ...Red?"

Papa saw his son dragging Half Moon by the hand and stomping out of their home. He assumed one of two things would happen: They were going to investigate the location of the new cafe or Dominique was going to get a visit.

He sighed as he backed up and plopped into a chair. Being a father sure got harder.


End file.
